


Under A Blue Moon I Saw You...

by Dark_Horse_08



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Homecoming, Random & Short, Romance, Shipping, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Horse_08/pseuds/Dark_Horse_08
Summary: AU: I am Not Okay With This (2020) Syd felt the same way about Stanley.
Relationships: Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. In Starlit Nights I saw You

“I’m pretty sure you said you specially weren’t coming to this…” Stanley said timidly to the brunette beside him.

“I wasn’t.” Sydney stated awkwardly.

“Well, aren’t you worried about being followed-“

“Nobody was following me Stan… it was all in my head.” She told hm. “I should’ve told you I was coming…” She added with guilt radiating through her voice.

“Syd I know that we’re not like a thing or whatever and that’s cool but…” He started very nervously. “I mean you’ve gotta know, I really like you… like really really like you…” He said feeling ashamed, he knew she wouldn’t return the feelings.

“I like you a lot too Stan… like you know… in that way…” She trailed off while staring at her lap as he shot his head up at her.

“R-Really...?” He asked, wanting to know if the girl was just messing with him or not.

“Y-Yeah… I um… I decided to come with Dina because I thought maybe if the whole other date didn’t work out, we could still…” She pondered with a slight blush that she was managing to hold back. 

“O-Oh, yeah… that would be great, so um… what do we do now...?” He asked her as she slowly put her hand out to him.

“We could go out and like… dance… or just like hang out with Dina…” She said as he grabbed her hand and they got up.

“Whatever you want...” They walked over to Dina holding hands.

“Oh, hey Stan! You look great!” Dina grinned

“Thanks… you… look like a Christmas tree…”

…

…

…

“Well um, Dina would you mind if… like um uh, me and Stan like uh… danced...?” She trailed off while staring at the floor while Stan blushed.

“No! No that’s cool so are you two like… okay or what?”

“We’re uh… pretty okay…” Syd awkwardly said as Dina nodded and gestured for them to go to the dance floor with a smile on her face. They walked over to it as Syd wrapped her arms around Stan’s neck and grinned.

Stanley slowly moved side to side bit as the two moved ever so innocently in unison. “You know um… you’re uh… pretty cool…” Syd chuckled not knowing what to say in a situation like this while Stanley giggled a bit.

Stanley pulled them a bit closer together as Syd moved closer with him, embracing him again as he leaned in and left a gentle kiss on her lips. Syd’s face blushed like a pure tomato as she pulled back slowly not wanting to let his lips leave her’s, she had kissed him before, but this felt, more real, more like they were doing it out of love and not just being high.

“And now for our prom king and queen!” The teacher announced as a dorky kid came up making them chuckle. 

“So first of all I would like to thank my mom-“ The kid was cut off by Bradley Lewis knocking him over and taking the mic.

“Sydney Novak… you know, everybody is so quick to call me an asshole, but while I was banging that chick upstairs you know what Syd was doing? She was-“

“Hey leave her alone!” Stan yelled as Bradley punched him knocking him out. Sydney covered her mouth in shock.

“But the funniest part about Sydney is that,”

“Shut up”

“She claims,”

“ Just Shut up!”

“That she has-“ It was two late though, she silenced Bradley, in a way she regretted.


	2. So Soon You Would Take Me Up In Your Arms.

Sydney stared off the tower with her blood-stained hair blowing in the wind, she looked down. She considered jumping, Afterall if she did that nobody would have to get hurt again. She took a deep breath with fear, shaking, as she slowly put one foot on the brick in front of her to get a better view of below. It was at least 60 feet, surely if she wasn’t crushed, she’d break her skull open or something like that-

“S-Syd…” She heard an angelic voice ring from behind her as she slowly turned her head around. “Look it’s going to be okay…” He tried to say as she put another foot on the brick putting herself up more as the tears began forming in her eyes.

“I-I’m awful.” She mumbled under her mouth as Stanley took a step forward. “No, go back or I’ll jump!” She snapped as he took a couple steps backwards.

“L-L-Look Syd it’s fine, I still love you I mean-“

“So, who cares if you love me?! I’m a fucking killer Stan, I killed him!” She yelled with her voice sounding weaker each word as the warm tears fell down her freckle covered cheeks.

“No, you didn’t, y-y-you couldn’t control it!” He responded.

“Yeah exactly! That’s why I’m going to go, cause I can’t control it!” 

“S-S-Sydney no… please, they won’t know, the cops won’t know… you’ll be fine…”

“NO! I WON’T BE FINE I HAVE TO KNOW FOREVER THAT I MURDERED SOMEBODY!” She screamed outraged as Stanley took a small step forwards, putting his hand out.

“L-Look Syd, I’m going to help you, just please you can’t do this, I love you, Dina loves you, your little brother loves you, Syd!”

She pondered for a few seconds, just remembering Goob, all the good times, that stupid yet somehow great little hedgehog they spent all that time with, and Stan and Dina.

“S-Stan…” She quietly wept.

“Just come to me Syd, I’m gonna be here for you, I promise.” 

She slowly took her feet off of the brick and grabbed his hand while shaking at the touch of him. She took a couple step forward before she collapsed onto him, as she hugged him as tightly as she could. “Stan…” She wept again under her breath.

He gracefully ran his hands through her hair calmingly. “Shh, I’m here for you syd, I’m here.” He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

“What now...?” She asked.

“We just go home…” 

“Where is home?”

“Let’s find out…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I head a lot of fun writing this fic!


End file.
